phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Major Monogram and Carl's relationship
Monogram and Carl work together in the O.W.C.A. as boss and intern respectively, both share an interesting relationship, more father-son style. Monogram's opinion of Carl Monogram and Carl have an interesting relationship. Monogram often acts superior around him while Carl seems to look up to him. He once made Carl sit in a corner, and he belittles Carl quite regularly. However, on one occasion, when Carl won a bet, Monogram was forced to give him a massage, among other things. Monogram does things around Carl, like not wearing trousers while on camera, or wearing a clown outfit, that he feels embarrassed doing around other people. On Christmas, Monogram gave Carl a signed picture of himself with "To whom it may concern" written on it ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). Once, when Monogram forgot that it was Passive-Aggressive Relationship Day, Carl displayed that the two had a passive-aggressive relationship, saying "It's okay, you probably weren't going to get me anything anyway..." ("Hip Hip Parade"). Major Monogram and Carl have somewhat of a parent-child relationship. They once went shopping together with Carl sitting in the child's seat of the shopping cart ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). When they were forced to go undercover, Major Monogram dressed as a woman and pushed Carl (wearing a diaper) around in a baby stroller ("The Beak"). On one occasion when Monogram thought that Carl was in danger, he set out accompanied by a squad of choppers and vans to rescue him, though it turned out to have been a false alarm ("Undercover Carl"). When Monogram was sick, Carl came to his house to read to him. And when Carl was done, Monogram asked if he could come back the next day and read again. ("Excaliferb") Mongram tends to act in a despotic manner towards Carl, reminding him that he is not his son or that he is the son he never had (because he is not Monty) ("Father's Day", "Minor Monogram") Carl's opinion of Monogram Carl seems to look up to him, and Monogram often acts superior. He once made Carl sit in a corner, and he belittles Carl quite regularly. Carl tends to correct his boss. ("Traffic Cam Caper", "Candace Disconnected", Frosty (Recorded as Perry Saves Christmas) (song in Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites)) Major Monogram and Carl have somewhat of a parent-child relationship. At Christmas, when Carl got Monogram a framed picture of them both, Monogram gave Carl a signed picture of himself with "To whom it may concern" written on it. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Once, when Monogram forgot that it was Passive-Aggressive Relationship Day, Carl displayed that the two had a passive-aggressive relationship, saying "It's okay, you probably weren't going to get me anything anyway..." When Major Monogram got sick, Carl went to read to him, and, even when Francis treated Carl in a bad way he kept reading. It seemed that when Carl was hit with the Ultimate Evil-Inator, that he was especially agitated with Major Monogram, calling him names such as "Monogrampa". ("Where's Perry?", "Where's Perry? (Part Two)") Carl would like to have been Monogram's son and he does everything to please him, for example, He tried to convince Monty that abandon his family ("Thanks But No Thanks") and he gave Francis a present for father's day ("Father's Day ") Gallery pt-br:Relação de Major Monograma e Carl Category:Relationships Category:Francis Monogram Category:Carl Karl Category:M